


prostate exam

by Shinsun



Series: In(Ao)morato [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Future Fic, M/M, Rarepair, Roleplay, Setting the mood, Snark, nurse!Midorima, these are not drabbles technically but i'm tempted to call them drabbles, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinsun/pseuds/Shinsun
Summary: “I’m gonna be honest,” Daiki said, muffled by the flat wooden stick in his mouth. “This is not very sexy at all.”Or, the one where Midorima takes "doctor roleplay" just a little too seriously.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Midorima Shintarou
Series: In(Ao)morato [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731709
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	prostate exam

“I’m gonna be honest,” Daiki said, muffled by the flat wooden stick in his mouth. “This is not very sexy at all.”

Midorima removed the tongue depressor with a frown, and set it aside, “This was your idea.”

Daiki let his head fall against the back of his chair with a frustrated sigh, “Yeah, ‘cause I thought you’d, like, take out a stethoscope and say something like ‘your heartbeat is getting faster,’ and then --”

“Your pulse is normal, though,” Midorima said. “As are your other vitals. You seem to be in perfect health.”

“Great,” Daiki muttered. “But this is supposed to be  _ roleplay _ , it’s supposed to be… I dunno,  _ exciting _ , I feel like I’m just getting a regular checkup.”

When he’d suggested the idea, leading with ‘ _ you’ve already got all the stuff and know how to talk like a nurse, just go to town,’ _ he hadn’t thought his boyfriend would take the proposition so literally. Yet when it came time to do the deed he’d proceeded to pull on a pair of nitrile gloves, lay the table with a sterile sheet and set out a fucking blood pressure monitor, as well as alcohol pads and cotton balls and other such medical paraphernalia. Daiki sincerely hoped he didn’t have any plans for that box of syringes down at the end. 

“Roleplay is no cause for medical inaccuracy,” Midorima sniffed importantly, reaching for his tools. “Or malpractice.”

“Malpractice, really?”

He must have struck just the right tone of sarcasm and disbelief, because Midorima paused, looking back at him with a crease between his stupid gorgeous green eyes. He lowered the otoscope he’d snatched from the table to his side.

“Alright,” he said. “Fair enough. What would make it more exciting, then?”

Daiki thought about it. He didn’t know how to come out and say that the lab coat itself was pretty hot, if Midorima would just wear it over something other than scrubs. That would mean admitting the reason he’d brought up this roleplay scenario in the first place, and he didn’t think his dignity was ready to survive that. 

“Um,” he said instead, floundering for a moment where he sat. “What if we moved to the bedroom?”

When Midorima didn’t immediately protest the idea, Daiki got to his feet to relocate, the swish of fabric behind him a moment later indicating that Midorima was following, still in his work uniform. 

Sprawling on his back on Midorima’s queen-sized bed, Daiki watched him appear through the doorway. Thankfully he’d opted not to bring any of his equipment with him, except the stethoscope around his neck and the white lab coat hanging off his towering frame.

“The lighting in here is hardly optimal,” he complained as he approached the bed. Daiki snorted, letting his legs fall open shamelessly and nailing him with a heated look he couldn’t possibly misread.

“Optimal for what?”

For a second they just stared at each other, and honestly, if not for the existence of the very specific kink that had landed him in this situation, Daiki thought he might have burst out laughing at what Midorima said next.

“...Well, Aomine-san, it seems that you are in dire need of a prostate exam,” he said, affecting a formal register and pushing his glasses up on his nose.

_ That’s more like it… _ It probably wasn’t what Daiki would have gone with himself, but if it meant skipping the clinical bullshit and finally cutting to the chase, he figured he might as well roll with it.

“Sounds serious,” he replied breathily, shifting up on the bed to make some room and deliberately lowering his eyelids. “What are you gonna do to me, Doctor?”

A pretty flush of color suffused Midorima’s cheeks, but his voice remained steady as he slid his knee onto the bed. 

“Well first,” he said, bending his head down, “I’m going to have to ask you to undress.”

Daiki grinned, accepting the kiss Midorima laid on his lips, and the hands working at the waistband of his pants, already starting to lift away from his body. That was a good sign. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm still in this midlife crisis, or whatever has been happening to my writing lately, where I write in teeny tiny unaffiliated chunks for obscure rarepairs and call it a day. I think the combination of finals and quarantine are wreaking havoc on my usual style, it'll pass.
> 
> In the meantime, this series has been a nice detour to break me out of my funk and force me to write something. I'm actually working on several projects at once, simultaneously, in the background (I always am tbh), but I've been having a hard time completing any one of them in a timely fashion.... so all I've got for now is table scraps, but hopefully they can help tide people over for the main course.
> 
> Comments and kudos are, as always, appreciated... I promise not everything I publish will be so short, summer is coming and I've got thousands of words waiting in my docs that just need time to be strung together. Thanks for reading!


End file.
